


Peering In Through The Window At A Little Slice Of Time

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slight Smut, Timestamp to Archaic Disaccord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Small drabble timestamp to Archaic Disaccord, occurring directly after that fic.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Peering In Through The Window At A Little Slice Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> We get more into Cloud being genderfluid here and she is referred to by exclusively female terms in this drabble.

“Madam M didn’t seem very happy that you missed your meeting with her and Sam.” Cloud remarked later as Andrea entered her room. He’d just spent the length of a _very_ long hour soothing the Madam’s draconic temper, along with some of her more pressing worries. Though, as he’d made it very clear to both her and Sam that Cloud was going to stay as long as the mercenary wished to (and as long as Andrea could convince Cloud to), he didn’t know how successful he’d been in helping with the latter. 

(Admittedly, Andrea wasn’t naïve enough to think that the concerns the other members of the Trio had weren’t warranted to some degree, considering the situation. He simply wasn’t going to pay any attention to them when he’d already made up his mind in this matter, and his boys and girls were willing to continue to follow his lead.)

For right now, Andrea had more pressing concerns to consider than the worries of his oldest colleagues. Like the fact that Cloud, delightfully, had not yet changed from the dress that she’d been wearing when Andrea had left her last, though she had taken the mask off at some point he hadn’t been around to see. 

“I believe that you’ll find that Madam M very rarely **is** happy, honey. It mostly only happens when she’s managed to coax a sizeable sum of gil from her patrons, or earned it through winning some other sort of deal.” Andrea said absently as he stepped closer to reach out a hand and sweep a gentle thumb over where Cloud’s lipstick had smudged, very slightly, at the corner of her mouth. He traced his thumb from the corner to the center of Cloud’s bottom lip, pulse racing as and Cloud opened her mouth slightly to accept that finger inside. 

There was nothing to be done for that tease, of course, except to draw his hand away and step closer until he and Cloud were pressed so tightly together only their clothes separated their skin, to dip his head and replace where his finger had been with his lips and tongue, and to spend a very enjoyable hour making sure that Cloud’s lipstick was very, very smudged.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep, this was just to show Cloud and Andrea being cute and to show that the other members of the Trio definitely failed in their attempts to get Andrea to push Cloud away. 
> 
> Sorry this is so late in the day (7 minutes before midnight, lol), I got caught up in trying to finish the game, and it seemed like the Hojo's Lab part has dragged on and on. I'm a little ugh about it, actually. I love this game, but this particular section is such an obvious time grab to stretch the game on longer, and it's annoying when there are much more exciting parts that I want to get to already. Feels like they're wasting my time a bit, tbh. I still do love the game to pieces of course. Just a minor nitpick.


End file.
